The First Wolf
by TheForbiddenAppleOfTwilight
Summary: This is about Sam, Leah, and Emily. How Sam first loved Leah, then he turned into a wolf rejecting her, and then he found Emily. The story of Sam Uley.


**All rights belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

Leah laughed as Sam puffed out his lips, making the funny face that always put her in a good mood. Tonight she had been crying because her father and she had gotten into an argument. Her tears had stopped falling and a smile over took her beautiful face. She had always been so gorgeous. Sam couldn't believe she was his girlfriend. Leah had the dark tan skin our tribe had, short dark brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and a few traces of freckles that covered her shoulders, nose, and a few that showed on her cleavage. She only wore mascara and eyeshadow, which Sam absolutely loved because she wasn't caked in pounds of make-up. He saw no reason for it. She was beautiful just the way she was.

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts as she put a dollop of whip cream on his nose. Sam looked down at her as she took another lick of her ice-cream he had bought her. She smiled up at him sweetly.

"You look adorable," she laughed.

Sam smiled as he swiped his finger across the top of her frozen treat and wiped it off on her cheek. "So do you," he told her. Leah's mouth widened a little as Sam put some more on her face. "You'll pay for that," she laughed, using her jacket sleeve to get it off her face.

"I will, will I?" Sam mocked.

She nodded, and looked down at her ice-cream and then back up at him. She then took one last lick before shoving the whole thing in his face. "Yeah," she laughed. "You will."

The cone slid down his face slowly, causing Leah to laugh uncontrollably. "Very sexy," she giggled, as he threw some of the white dessert off his face.

"Come here," Sam told her huskily, wagging his eyebrows, pulling her in for a kiss. She squealed and jumped out of his arms, laughing, and running a little ways away from him, the dark night hiding her. Sam hopped to his feet, chasing after her. When he finally caught up to her, he gave her a sloppy kiss as she pushed on his chest.

"Sam," she exclaimed, trying to show anger, but her laughter took over her.

He smiled as he grabbed her by the knees, throwing her over his shoulder, her short shorts exposing even more skin. Sam smiled appreciatively.

"Sam put me down!" she yelled with a smile in her voice.

He ran around a little more, threatening to throw her in the water. "No! Sam! Please don't!"

Sam laughed, he would never really throw her in unless she wanted him to. He put her back down on the ground, earning a playful slap from her.

"Not funny," she said, smiling, not able to conceal her amusement.

Sam pulled her into his arms, kissing all over her face, then slightly kissing her lips. "I love you, Leelee."

"I love you too, Sam."

She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, kissing his skin once. "Always," she whispered.

"Forever," I promised.

The rest of the night was spent by laying in the grass, looking up at the stars, and talking about her dreams. She wanted to go to the Seattle community college until she could afford to go to a good university. She wanted to become a teacher, working with younger kids about the ages of seven and eight. She absolutely loved kids and wanted to have two or three of her own. She wanted to get married and live in a small home in the woods, away from all the chaos in the world, a place where she could escape and just be with the people she loved.

"Do you ever think about your future," she asked, rolling over on her side to look at him.

"Sometimes," Sam admitted.

"And?" she asked, clearly intrigued.

"It's always with you," he told her honestly. "I couldn't imagine it any other way."

She smiled brightly. "Really?"

He nodded. "Leelee, you're the only family I have. The only person that I can really trust and someone who actually cares about me besides my mother. You'll always be in my future if I have something to say about it."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Sam. I'll always be here for you. Always."

She pulled him in for a kiss, which soon turned hot and heavy. They got caught up in each other, pulling at each other's clothing. She lifted his shirt up and over his head. Her hands traveled up and down his chest. Sam's lips traveled down her neck, as she threw off her jacket. She pulled him on top of her. "I want you, Sam."

Her words took him by surprise. "Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to rush things even though they had been going steady for a good three years.

She nodded. "I want you now and forever."

That night was her first night. Sam had taken her virginity. He felt proud and manly, and very protective of her. She was his and he was hers. Sam didn't want to change that, and apparently neither did she. She loved him unconditionally as he did her. She was amazing all around. Her body was glorious, he hadn't stopped thinking about it all day. The way she kissed his, moved for him, the way she squirmed underneath him. She was absolutely breath taking. Sam zoned out as the teacher droned on about some science term that he couldn't care less about. He'd rather be sitting in a rusted old truck, just watching Leah as the wind swept her hair across her face, the way she sang every word to every song on the radio. Leah was his life. She was in every thought and every sentence he said. He needed her like air.

The bell rang, dismissing his class, telling it was three o'clock. Sam darted out of the classroom faster than anyone else and made his way to Leah's locker. When he found her, he turned her around and brought her lips to his. She was stiff at first, but when she realized it was Sam, she melted into him. He pulled at her waist, holding her tightly.

"Hi," she blushed as they pulled away for air.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," Sam told her.

She smiled as she stacked the rest of her books in her locker, throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

"We still on for tonight?" she asked, as Sam took her bag away from her.

He nodded. "I'll pick you up at eight?"

She smiled. "Where are we going?"

Sam shook his head at her. "It's a surprise."

"Oh, come on! Tell me."

"Not a chance."

"Please?" she pouted.

"Nope." Sam kissed her cheek.

She huffed in frustration. "Fine."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. Please? Just let it be a surprise."

"I said, _fine_. What should I wear?"

"It doesn't matter," Sam replied.

"Thanks. That helps _so_ much," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He laughed. "You'll love it."

Sam opened the passenger door for her. "Do we need to pick up Seth?" he asked.

Seth was Leah's younger brother. He was in the seventh grade, six years younger than Leah and Sam who were seniors. He had shaggy black hair and looked a lot like his father. He was well built and had a great sense of humor. He was probably the only kid that didn't get on Sam's nerves.

She nodded. "Please. I don't know if Sue or Harry are planning on picking him up."

"All right." He shut her door and made his way around to the driver's side.

They made their way to the middle school, waiting for Seth. Leah smiled at Sam and grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Sam."

"For what?"

"For picking him up."

He smiled. "It's nothing."

"It means a lot to me."

Sam leaned over and pecked her lips. "You mean a lot to me."

"Hey love birds," Seth said as he opened the passenger door.

"Hey kid," Sam smiled as he climbed over Leah.

He stumbled into the back as Leah slammed the door closed. She fixed her hair after Seth ruffled it up, playfully. "Seth," she warned.

"Aw, loosen up, Leah," he whined.

Leah rolled her eyes. "How was school?" she asked.

"Same old, same old," he said.

After he had dropped the two off, he rushed home to finish school work and get ready for tonight. The later it got though, the worse he felt. It was like he was burning. Sam laid down on his bed, closing his eyes, wiping the sweat of his forehead. All of a sudden an anger that Sam had never felt before swept over him. He jumped up and punched the wall, his fist going through it. He pulled his hand out, his brow crinkled as he had expected blood and cuts, but only found scratches that were almost healed. What was happening?

"Sam?" his mother, Allison, said through the door. "Should we go out for dinner tonight? I got a little bit of money and thought I would splurge."

His head snapped in the direction of the door. The sound of my mother's small voice angered and annoyed me. I felt like I hated her. I crept closer to the door, feeling more like a predator than a son. I creaked open the wooden door, glaring at the woman who gave birth to me, who needed me more than I needed her. She was smiling as she looked at the money in her hands, excited and elated that she had money to spend on her son, even if it was just dinner. I felt my body start to shake with anger as I realized how much I truly hated my father. Allison looked up at me, her smile slowly disappearing as she watched me. "What is it? What's wrong?" She reached her hand out to caress his face and press her hand to his forehead, but before she could touch me, I pushed past her, hitting her shoulder and making her stumble, in the process. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get out of here. The anger he was having got worse every step he took.

"Sam?" his mother called him, but he ignored her, walking out of the house, grabbing his keys off the hook by the door.

"I have a date with Leah," Sam said icily, slamming the door behind him. He climbed in his truck, seeing his mother look at him from the window, tears of confusion leaking from her eyes.

Sam revved the truck and spun out of the driveway. When he was a little ways down the street, he hit the steering wheel, his tears of anger falling down his cheeks.

Rain pounded against the roof of the truck, making it so where Sam couldn't see out anymore. He pulled over to the side of the road, trying to control his anger, and wait for the rain to stop, but he couldn't. He started to shake again, not even knowing why he was angered anymore. He jumped out of the truck and stood in the rain, his body now a blur. Before he could realize what was happening, he heard a tear and a snap. He looked around trying to see what the noise was. He looked down, seeing his truck a few feet below him. A few feet? Sam looked down at himself, finding fur and paws, and a tail. His heartbeat increased, tears pooling in his eyes.

_What's happening to me? _He thought to himself, scared to death. He heard the sound of a car coming towards him. He knew anyone who saw him would immediately call the sheriff, so he dashed off in the woods, hiding scared from the rest of the world. He ran until his paws couldn't carry him any further.

Sam felt like an outcast, a freak, a monster. He was so confused and hurt, and angry that all he knew to do was curl up in a ball and just cry.

It took two weeks of hiding. Two weeks of hunting deer and rabbits for food, and it took two weeks for him to turn back into himself again.


End file.
